


The Art Cult

by Chloe_Burgeroiz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Chlolix is coming soon yall, F/F, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Such a Trainwreck, Useless Lesbians, chat fic, no beta we die like men, okay I might get a beta in the future, plot? what plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz
Summary: Kneecaps Stealer added Chloé to Art Cult (the gay agenda)*Insert Bread Pun Here*: wtf have u done alixChloé: wht kind off rainbow road shit is this?Marceline: lolChloé: wat do u want scoundrel? @Kneecaps StealerKneecaps Stealer: hire a hitman for us?Or: Alix adds Chloé to the already chaotic group, it spirals from there
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. DRUGS!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arteest=Nathaniel  
> Lord Farquaad Yaoi=Marc  
> Kneecaps Stealer=Alix  
> *Insert Bread Pun Here*=Marinette  
> Princess Bubblegum=Rose  
> Marceline=Juleka

**Art Cult (the gay agenda)**

_\---7:30 am---_

***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** Lila stop lying challenge

 **Arteest:** interesting to find u online so early Mari

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ive been up since 7:45 am yesterday

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Mariiiiiiii! Take care of your health!

 **Marceline:** i'll sic Adrien at u

 **Arteest:** she'll faint?

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** atleast she'll sleep

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ahxrefbhjn dont >;(

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** I know how we stop her lying

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** how?

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** it involves arson

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** im in

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** ill steal her kneecaps :)

 **Marceline:** yes, burn that witch

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** hiafwhbjsvdheb

 **Arteest:** BURN THAT WITCH

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** BURN👏THAT👏WITCH

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Arson? Absolutely not

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Poison tho

 **Marceline:** that's my girlfriend :D

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** lets hide it inside a cupcake or smth

 **Arteest:** i'll "accidentally" drive over her with dads car

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** good ideas, but traceable

**Kneecaps Stealer added Chloé to Art Cult (the gay agenda)**

***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** wtf have u done alix

 **Chloé:** wht kind off rainbow road shit is this?

 **Marceline:** lol

 **Chloé:** wat do u want scoundrel? _@Kneecaps Stealer_

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** hire a hitman for us?

 **Arteest:** good thinking Alix

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** thanks UwU

 **Chloé:** disgustng

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** disgustng

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** disgustng

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** disgustng

 **Arteest:** disgustng

 **Marceline:** disgustng

 **Chloé:**...

 **Chloé:** not u too rose

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Disgustng

**Chloé left Art Cult (the gay agenda)**

**Kneecaps Stealer added Chloé to Art Cult (the gay agenda)**

**Chloé:** hey google, how to get a midget to stop adding u to groupchat?

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** im going to shatter ur skull with bricks

 **Chloé:** im several cm taller than u

 **Chloé:** u wouldnt be able to reach my head

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** i will climb ur regina george looking ass purely to cave in ur skull

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ajaknbhwfen

**Marceline changed Chloé's name to Regina George Looking Ass**

**Regina George Looking Ass:** lesbians r so mean

 **Regina George Looking Ass:** i want to leave

 **Arteest:** u cant

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** once in the art cult, always in the art cult

 **Regina George Looking Ass:** w-what the fuck is up w/ ur nic?

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** :)

 **Regina George Looking Ass:** besides, im not in yalls club

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** join the drk sode

 **Regina George Looking Ass:** ... drk sode

 **Kneecaps:** fuck off

 **Princess Bubblegum:** You can do photography! Join the art club... pwease

 **Marceline:** watch out she so close to bust out them puppy eyes

 **Regina George Looking Ass:** im not gonna be affected

 **Princess Bubblegum:** ...

**Princess Bubblegum sent one image**

**Regina George Looking Ass:** nope

 **Marceline:** :0 heartless woman

 **Arteest:** wow

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** wow okay- thats cold Bourgeeoisoihfnjekdnhrfg

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** even lie-la cant say no to them

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** ...

**Kneecaps Stealer sent one image**

**Kneecaps Stealer:** join the dark side ur majesty

 **Regina George Looking Ass:** ...

 **Regina George Looking Ass:** ugh fine stop begging

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** UwU

 **Regina George Looking Ass:** nvm i dont want to be in the art cult

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** homophobe

 **Regina George Looking Ass:** exscuse me

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** ur excused

 **Regina George Looking Ass:** im so fucking far away from homophobic u judy hops looking bitch

 **Kneecaps Stealer:** >;/ u dare bust out that nickname huh

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** brb imma pop some popcorn

 **Arteest:** :0 send me some

 **Marceline:** hmm ghay

**Kneecaps Stealer changed Regina George Looking Ass's name to Heather C but yellow**

**Heather C but yellow:** how dare-

**Heather C but yellow changed Kneecaps Stealer's name to Cheats @ Jenga**

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** how tf do u cheat at jenga

 **Heather C but yellow:** ask Kubdel over there

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** shut it bourgayze u cheat at uno

 **Heather C but yellow:** its not cheating, its called being good at th game

 **Arteest:** OwO this tension is thicccccc

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** wtf nath

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** u cheat

 **Heather C but yellow:** i dont

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** i leterally saw u stuff half of ur cards into ur bra last time ;/

 **Marceline:** 👀

 **Heather C but yellow:**... i see

 **Heather C but yellow:** now we realixe u look at my chest v often

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** aijodfhhwefj I DONT SHUT UP BOURGIOUZE

 **Heather C but yellow:** sure jan

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** the tea is scalding

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Not that I love this tension, but class starts in 5 min so Alix, Mari u should hurry

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** FUCK

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Don't cuss

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** sorry Rose

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Don't worry Mari!

 **Marceline:** for Mari this is usual

 **Marceline:** but Alix?

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** shut vampire, im entering the door with mur....

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** mur... DER

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Alix no, It's not nice to murder people

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** i never said it was nice

 **Arteest:** u okay there Bourgeoisie? ur face is turning the same shade as my hair

 **Heather C but yellow:** ksadfj im gonna beat yo ass bitch boy

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** ;0 i'm not even there, give me the deets

 **Marceline:** chloé is having a gay crisis

 **Princess Bubblegum:** I'm guessing it's because of Alix hoodie

 **Heather C but yellow:** its not, shut up

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** watch this

 **Heather C but yellow:** afjbfkjdbfjksdb

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** im so confused

 **Heather C but yellow:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** whats happenin???????

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** i walk into calss and see Alix laying dramatically across Chloé's lap wearing a too big Honey Bee themed hoodie

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** pfft gay

**Arteest sent one image**

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** saved

 **Marceline:** ms. bustier: walks into the classroom, stops for a second seeing Chloé and Alix, blinking rapidly, giving them a knowing smile before saying "Alix, please stop giving Chloé a crisis and head to your seat"

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** diefhuwfjeihefbwefkhif

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Guys! Get off your phones

 **Heather C but yellow:** god can strike me dead now thanks

 **Princess Bubblegum:** >:(

 **Heather C but yellow:** chill pinkiepie

_\---8:40 am---_

**Arteest:** do u all ever wonder if snakes r sad that they dont have arms?

 **Arteest:** bc I do

 **Arteest:** poor lil lads ;-;

 **Arteest:** and gals

 **Arteest:** ;-; a-and nonbinary sneks

 **Marceline:** Nath... is this because u called me at 2 am crying about how we dont have wings like birds?

 **Arteest:** ;-; yes

 **Arteest:** it would be so cool to haev feather arm wings

 **Arteest:** but then we wouldnt have arms ;-;

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** omfg stop texping in class? our phoenes finna get confinscated

 **Arteest:** i detected 0 grammar in that

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** shit up mathabuel

**Arteest changed their name to Mathabuel**

**Mathabuel:** does this mean that I'm good at math now? since I have math in my name

 **Heather C but yellow:** ur gay

 **Heather C but yellow:** all gays suxxs at math and driving

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** do u think we can use that as an excuse when we "accidentally" run over lie-la with a car?

 **Marceline:** if it doesn't work we sue the police for being homophobic

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** how short is ur lession if ur already texting?

 **Marceline:** class isn't over until 9:10 am

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ughhhhh schools so boring :(

 **Heather C but yellow:** i dant give a shiet Dupain-Cheng

 **Mathabuel:** is that your Scottish ancestry coming out Chloé?

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** the only thing about her that has come out tbh

 **Heather C but yellow:** u motherfucker SQUARE THE FUCK UP

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** i would but Rose said I couldnt hurt animals

 **Mathabuel:** oooooooooooooooooooooooh

 **Marceline:** need some ice for that burn?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** lmao get rect bourgeis

 **Heather C but yellow:** asdhfubwhs fuck u kubdel

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** fuck me urself coward

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ;)

 **Heather C but yellow:** jaKFBJDBHFNFJ ELECTRIC CHAIR

 **Marceline:** ;)

 **Heather C but yellow:** bruh

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** no u dont understand, theres just something in my eyes

**Mathabuel:** _*wonk wink wonkkkkk*_

**Heather C but yellow:** NOT U TOO TOMATO ASS

 **Marceline** : I saw a double rainbow in this very chatroom

 **Heather C but yellow:** omfg

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** _;))))))_

**Princess Bubblegum:** I'm! So!!! Touched!!!!

 **Mathabuel:** *wink*

 **Mathabuel:** *wonkkkkkkkkk*

 **Heather C but yellow:** im going to gargle battery acid and spit on yalls eyeballs

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) kinky

 **Heather C but yellow:** i will push u off the balcony next gala

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** Adrien will be there and he will protecc me

 **Heather C but yellow:** i'll do it when that weeb isnt with us, duh

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** thats it, no weed for u

 **Marceline:** imsorrywhat!?

 **Cheats @ Jenga:** oh- shit fuck fuck fuck fuck, nvm it was just a joke!

 **Heather C but yellow:** u absolute soggy pink highlighter, y would u snitch

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi changed Cheats @ Jenga's name to Pink Highlighter**

***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** i cannot belive that Chloé "daddy's money" Bourgeois smokes wheed

 **Pink Highlighter** **:** Y RN U SURPRISED I DO!?

 **Mathabuel:** Rose is gonna kill the two of u

 **Heather C but yellow:** I DONT SMOKE WEED DUPAINCHENG

 **Princess Bubblegum:** ...

 **Pink Highlighter** **:** oh god, oh guck, dont be mad

 **Princess Bubblegum:** I'm not mad

 **Princess Bubblegum:** I'm just disappointed :/

 **Pink Highlighter** **:** THATS WORSE

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** whos ur drugdealer

 **Pink Highlighter** **:** thts classified information

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** Chloé... tell us or I send pics from our childhood

 **Heather C but yellow:** ugh fine its Max

 **Pink Highlighter** **:** CHLOÉ WE PROMMISED THAT WE WOULDNT TELL ON HIM!

 **Heather C but yellow:** ITS THAT OR CHILD ME!

 **Pink Highlighter:** NOONE LIKES A SNITCH!

 **Mathabuel:** im sorry what

 **Marceline:** Max as in the Max in our class?

 **Marceline:** ya know the one with glasses and suspenders!?

 **Pink Highlighter** **:** lmao noooooooo, its another max ofc ofc

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** i dont belive u

 **Heather C but yellow:** oh ahahahahah, look ms bustier is lookign at us funny stop beung on ur pones ojky bye!

 **Pink Highlighter** **:** I SHOUDL GO TOO BYE

 **Princess Bubblegum:** We are talking about this after school

_ \---9:20 am--- _

**Heather C but yellow:** did yall hear about the coffee that's so strong that if you drink like three cups you could die?

 **Pink Highlighter** **:** that sounds like a win either way

 **Mathabuel:** r u trying to make us forget ab the drugs?

 **Pink Highlighter:** shut up, no

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** coffee with a side of certain death

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** sign me up

 **Pink Highlighter** **:** dotn die ur ass is too phat

 **Heather C but yellow:** :/

 **Mathabuel:** lmao r u jealous?

 **Heather C but yellow:** souhdjewoisdhubs no

 **Marceline:** hmm gay

 **Pink Highlighter** **:** wow, ya know I could flirt with u too if ya wanna

 **Pink Highlighter:** just tell me

 **Heather C but yellow:** y would I want ur stale pickup lines?

 **Pink Highlighter:** excueze u? they r not _stale_

 **Heather C but yellow:** Adrien could flirt better then u

 **Pink Highlighter:** how dare- Adri's pickup lines r dirt worth and always anime theemed

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** wait wait wait wait, Adrien is a weeb?

 **Heather C but yellow:** ugh yeah it sucks

 **Pink Highlighter:** shut up chlo, adri and u always geek out about sailor moon

 **Heather C but yellow:** do not

 **Marceline:** OwO what a thiccc tension

 **Mathabuel:** hey thats my line!

 **Pink Highlighter:** Juleka wtf

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** do u all think lava would taste spicy?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** pls don't eat lava

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** but would it though?

 **Mathabuel:** since its made up of molten rock, lava would probably taste very bland and dusty 

**Mathabuel:** also, im worried about u

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Enough about lava, Chloé, Alix...

 **Heather C but yellow:** oh look, im needed- bye

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Chloé...

 **Marceline:** im scared for her

 **Pink Highlighter:** sup miss ma'am

 **Heather C but yellow:** pffft- ahaha, whos chloé?

 **Pink Highlighter:** shut up chloé, just stay here and be quiet

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** yes, for once shut up bourgeois

 **Heather C but yellow:** fuck u

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** pls dont

 **Heather C but yellow:** who would even want to

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ur mom

 **Heather C but yellow:** shes the straightest straight to ever straight

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** not with me shess not

 **Heather C but yellow:** 🖕

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Mari :)

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** oh right, sry


	2. The food debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mathabuel=Nathaniel  
> Lord Farquaad Yaoi=Marc  
> Pink Highlighter=Alix  
> *Insert Bread Pun Here*=Marinette  
> Princess Bubblegum=Rose  
> Marceline=Juleka  
> Heather C but yellow=Chloé

**Art Cult (the gay agenda)**

_\---11 pm---_

**Marceline:** someone stop Alix

 **Marceline:** she just sent me like twenty snaps in a row listing off _cool facts about pumpkins_

 **Mathabuel:** let her talk

 **Pink Highlighter:** omg so pumpkins yall-

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** what r u, american

 **Pink Highlighter:** Bourgeois writes it all the time

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** imma gonna hospitalizing myself by eating a fucking tide pod

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Please don't

 **Mathabuel:** what was that grammar?

 **Pink Highlighter:** delicious finally some good fucking food

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** disgusting

 **Heather C but yellow:** yes, your face is absolutely revolting

 **Pink Highlighter:** whoa ma'am

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** take ur burn from the last ten years and throw it out

 **Heather C but yellow:** I could just throw u out instead

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** pls do try

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** yeah, Mari's muscles makes her so heavy

 **Mathabuel:** she can bench me ;-;

 **Marceline:** i think i have it on tape

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** wiat rly!?

**Marceline sent one video**

**Pink Highlighter:** woah

 **Heather C but yellow:** ... 

***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** adifebhfwbfdhwe

 **Pink Highlighter:** ill give u money if u try to bench the kimbo

 **Mathabuel:** aiodhsfibnewj kimbo-

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** what if i arm-wrestle him instead?

 **Pink Highlighter:** that works for me!

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** great, anywyas, i need to go now bye

 **Mathabuel:** bye Mari, i should get back to doing hw

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** ugh me too, bye

 **Marceline:** i guess i'll take my leave too, Rose, care to study with me?

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Sure, Just call me

 **Pink Highlighter:**... bye then?

 **Heather C but yellow:** well, i should go get my beuty sleep

 **Heather C but yellow:** bye Alix

 **Pink Highlighter:** night Chlo

 **Heather C but yellow:** :)

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** thats the closed mouth screaming face

 **Pink Highlighter:** iknow, i identify with it a lot

 **Mathabuel:** u two were made for each other

 **Pink Highlighter:** wait what?

 **Heather C but yellow:** huewgivbjhkfewhfb OKAY I SHOULD GO BYE

 **Pink Highlighter:** bye bourgeois

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** yup, i'll head out now for real

 **Mathabuel:** same, bye alix

 **Pink Highlighter:** bye guys

_\---3 am---_

***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** 11:11 and i wish for mothman to vore me

 **Mathabuel:** its 3 am????

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** not in my heart it isnt

 **Mathabuel:** wtf is going on?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** my heart is beating out of my chest and i think i can see sound

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** my internal monologue is just screaming

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*** **:** also my hands are shaking and im dead inside and grammar is just too muvh right now

 **Mathabuel:** im not even going to repeat that typo bc im filled w/ genuine concern

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ive been staring at my wall for 30 minutes straight and im pretty sure its moving

 **Mathabuel:** who gave u coffee?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** u mean the 2 white monsters mixed with 12 shots of espresso? i did

 **Mathabuel:** HOW R U EVEN ALIVE?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** pure spite

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** when i find hawkmoth imma suckerpunch him in the dick for making 2 am akumas 

**Mathabuel:**...can I come along?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** sure, but only if u give me coffee in calss

 **Mathabuel:** Mari, no, ur heart cant take it

 **Mathabuel:** what would I tell Alya? she'll kill me for killing u

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** Nath im so close to ingecting caffine straight into my veins

 **Mathabuel:** dont do that! 

**Mathabuel:** pls go to bed

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ur a hypocrete 

**Mathabuel:** I have a good reason

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** something better then insomnia?

 **Mathabuel:** insmonia and doing the physics hw due today

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** OH WAIT FCK THTS TOADY

 **Mathabuel:** toady 

***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** u cant do that to me

 **Mathabuel:** jusrt call in sick, u need it

 **Mathabuel:** catch up on ur fucking sleep

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** jesus fuck ur so smart

 **Mathabuel:** thanks Mari

 **Pink Highlighter:** im sad and bitter and i want that to be known

 **Pink Highlighter:** i think i could definitely kill a man rn

 **Mathabuel:** hi druggie

 **Pink Highlighter:** will u all ever let that go?

 **Mathabuel:** no

 **Mathabuel:** anyways, how come ur up?

 **Pink Highlighter:** justice never sleeps

 **Mathabuel:** okay Batman

 **Pink Highlighter:** nah but

 **Pink Highlighter:** 1, i frogot to take my sleeping helpies (which u two should invest in smh)

 **Pink Highlighter:** 2, nightmares 

***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** oof, yeah I should :/

 **Mathabuel:** u wanna talk ab it?

 **Pink Highlighter:** im fine

 **Mathabuel:** *sqoint*

 **Pink Highlighter:** i should not have found that as funny as i thot it was

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** i like to heat up my cheese sticks because i dont like cold cheese

 **Mathabuel:** I need u to to stop talking

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** how bout no

 **Pink Highlighter:** i cannot believe u would slander cheese liek that

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** I DONT LIKE COLD CHEESE

 **Pink Highlighter:** SLANDER

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** Alix, lissen

 **Pink Highlighter:** i refuse

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*** **:** cold cheese hurts my feelings

 **Mathabuel:** _wump_

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*** **:** OUCH

 **Marceline:** what the fuck is going on, its fucking 3 am

 **Mathabuel:** cheese debate?

 **Marceline:** ...

 **Marceline:** i agree, cold cheese is a big oof

 **Pink Highlighter:** all of you are awful

 **Mathabuel:** >;/ 

**Pink Highlighter:** not u Nath

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** shut up u like camembert :/

 **Pink Highlighter:** Camembert is from the gods, excuse you Marinette

 **Marceline:** did camembert give u proper spelling?

 **Pink Highlighter:** it did

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** and now it dissapeared

 **Mathabuel:** so.... pie? anyone?

 **Mathabuel:** we could break into Bourgeoize's kitchen and make some now

 **Pink Highlighter:** strawberry is superior and u all just suck

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** I BEG TO DIFFER, SLUT

 **Pink Highlighter:** then beg

 **Marceline:** cheese pie :=)

 **Mathabuel:** ew did u give it a nose

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** blueberry pie beats strawberry any day, any week

 **Pink Highlighter:** ur wrong Mari!

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** excuse???? how dare!???? I LIVE IN A BAKERY! I KNOW THIS

 **Mathabuel:** I like ur lemon pie Mari

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** thanks nath

 **Pink Highlighter:** JST BC U LIVE IN A BAKERY DOESNT MEAN UR RIGHT

 **Marceline:** y cant u two just respect eachotehrs opinions?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** shes just wrong

 **Pink Highlighter:** Jules ;-; she called me a slut 

**Marceline:** apologize to Alix, Mari

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** *sigh* im sorry Alix, the caffine must be getting to my brain

 **Mathabuel:** hehehe, jules makes me think of juul

 **Marceline:** r u also a druggie?

 **Pink Highlighter:** can we ever dropp that?

 **Marceline:** no

 **Pink Highlighter:** ;-;

**Pink Highlighter changed Marceline's name to Juul_420**

**Juul_420:** wtf is this gamergirl tagg?

 **Mathabuel:** Mari is a gamergirl

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** yessir

 **Mathabuel:** Juleka r u done with the physics hw btw?

 **Juul_420:** yes, five days ago, y?

 **Mathabuel:** help me ;-;

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** me too pls

 **Pink Highlighter:** if u help me i will give u my firstborn child

 **Pink Highlighter:** wait, no- kids need to be kept 500 miles away from me

 **Pink Highlighter:** u can have my metaphorical firstborn

 **Pink Highlighter:** his name is Legosi

 **Juul_420:** ...

 **Juul_420:** this is y children need to be kept away from u

 **Pink Highlighter:** thats fair

 **Juul_420:** ... i'll let u all copy off me durring lunch, i have no energy to do physics now or get out of bed

 **Mathabuel:** thanks, ur a life saver 

**Pink Highlighter:** ily

 **Mathabuel:** is that a love confession? bourgeois will be jelly

 **Pink Highlighter:** Chlo can handle it

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** r u willing to send me a photo tomrrw? im calling in sick since ive not slep in uuuuuuuuh more hours then i cn count

 **Juul_420:** ofc Mari, catch up on ur sleep pls

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** i'll try

 **Juul_420:** good, and on that note i'll go back to sleep

 **Juul_420:** u three, pls try to sleep 

**Mathabuel:** i guess i'll abandon the hw for now

 **Mathabuel:** good night u all

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** good night Nath, Jule

 **Pink Highlighter:** it isnt 100% that i can fall asleep agan, nath could u bring me caffine if u have time?

 **Mathabuel:** we will see, the dc bakery is on the way afterall

 **Pink Highlighter:** thanks Nath, sleep tight

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** and dont let the akuma's bite

 **Juul_420:** hah

 **Mathabuel:** sleep well, when u go to sleep Alix

 **Pink Highlighter:** i will

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ... and then there were two

 **Pink Highlighter:** im bored

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ugh same

 **Pink Highlighter:**...

 **Pink Highlighter:** would u like to play a round of kick the child?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** see, this is y u shouldnt be near chilren

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:**...but bold of u to assume i didnt already start 😀🕶🤏

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** stop kicking children

 **Pink Highlighter:** no <3

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** oh hi Marc

**Pink Highlighter:[Oh Hi Mark!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLhoDB-ORLQ)**

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** iaojdhwrbigjffiaodjfsh

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** anyways y r u all up at almost 4 am?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** insomnia, u?

 **Pink Highlighter:** nightmare and insonia, u?

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** not insonia for me, but nightmares? oui

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** im sure that hawkmoth has given all of paris nightmares

 **Pink Highlighter:** sandboy flashbacks

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ugh that was the worst

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** :/ yeah

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** do u think that there will be a lord farquaad akuma?

 **Pink Highlighter:** ^ i would die

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** it feels like thats teh day chat noir dies bc of laughter

 **Pink Highlighter:** speaking of chat noir

 **Pink Highlighter:** what does he smell like? bc u Mari, has been in his arms

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** wait! lemme guess

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** aight

 **Pink Highlighter:** i wanna guess too!

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** axe body spray and sweat

 **Pink Highlighter:** ^ but also leather, I mean he runs around in it

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** he smells like camembert, fancy soap/shampoo and leather

 **Pink Highlighter:** hah! I got one right :)

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** oh look u have a Camembert Comrade now

 **Pink Highlighter:** :0 the best name ever

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** but fancy soap u say... could the furry be rich?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** he honestly doesnt act like it

 **Pink Highlighter:** or look like it

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** Alix ur a hypocrite

 **Pink Highlighter:** i know Marc

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** lol, imma ignore where u called him a furry

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** it could be worse

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** he could be British

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** what do u have against British ppl?

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** the accent

 **Pink Highlighter:** watchin spider-man be like: Peta Paka

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** ;-; pls spare me alix

 **Pink Highlighter:** it's chewsday innit??

 **Pink Highlighter:** i just spit awt moi cawffee maite

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** what the actual fuck Alix

 **Pink Highlighter:** are u facken schewpid??

 **Pink Highlighter:** bit rode to put that knoife in me chest now innit??

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** please stop and just go to sleep

 **Pink Highlighter:** alrite, imma head uwp the steirs

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** please

 **Pink Highlighter:** fine, im going back to trying to sleep

 **Pink Highlighter:** night u M&M's

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** nigh Alix, sleep well

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** bye midget

 **Pink Highlighter:** >;(

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** i'll try to sleep too i guess, night marc

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** then i guess theres no need for me to stay up, night mari

_\---7:20 am---_

**Yellow Highlighter:** what the actual fuck?

 **Yellow Highlighter:** hey, who changed my name so i match with that common whore!?

 **Princess Bubblegum:** I did

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Matching nicknames are so romantic

 **Yellow Highlighter:** i dont even like her 

**Princess Bubblegum:** Denial isn't just a river in Egypt

 **Yellow Highlighter:** aidhsfbfewhi

 **Yellow Highlighter:** im not in denial!!!

 **Princess Bubblegum:** I dunno, that's what someone in denial would say

 **Yellow Highlighter:** uhfibdiaufh shes literally in this chat

 **Princess Bubblegum:** She won't realize we're talking about her, she's too dense

 **Yellow Highlighter:**... the names makes it too obvious

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Change it then

 **Yellow Highlighter:** to what!?

**Juul_420 changed Yellow Highlighter's name to Rich and Gay**

**Rich and Gay:** qeihwobihefiw

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** lmao thats so accurate

 **Rich and Gay:** fuck off writer

 **Mathabuel:** that was a very wet insult

 **Juul_420:** jwehibfe wet?

 **Princess Bubblegum:** What's up with your name Juleka?

 **Juul_420:** Nath joined the drug side and said Jule sounds like juul

 **Juul_420:** Alix gave the nic, and the 420 is so i have a gamer girl tag :=)

 **Rich and Gay:** if ur naem is liek that u cant call me a druggie

**Juul_420 changed their name to Marceline**

**Marceline:** okay druggie

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** savage

 **Princess Bubblegum:** :D now we match again Jule!

 **Marceline:** hisfbdnjwefh 

**Rich and Gay:** lmao she ded

 **Mathabuel:** u literally died yesterday in class?

 **Rich and Gay:** ;-;

 **Pink Highlighter:** narhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Mathabuel:** yes Alix?

 **Pink Highlighter:** will u bring me my beverage?

 **Pink Highlighter:** u can have my methapjhorical firstborn Legosi

 **Mathabuel:** i dont need anything

 **Pink Highlighter:** nto even my money?

 **Mathabuel:** :/ the dupain-chengs will force the money back into my pockets if I try to pay tho

 **Pink Highlighter:** o h yeah- still bring memy beverage

 **Mathabuel:** I will

 **Rich and Gay:** wont she literally bounce off the walls if she drinks coffee?

 **Pink Highlighter:** :/ it calms my adhd down a bit

 **Rich and Gay:** oh, then drink that fucking coffee u zombie judy hops

 **Pink Highlighter:** shut up or else

 **Rich and Gay:** or else what?

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** she'll push you against a wall and look into your eyes with lust and then kiss you passionately

 **Pink Highlighter:** wtf

 **Rich and Gay:** hidbfsvefbhfbwifeh

 **Pink Highlighter:** and i thought i was the delusional one

 **Mathabuel:** u are

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** sowwy

 **Rich and Gay:** ew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Alix just secretly Plagg????


	3. Guys shut it, Gabriel Agreste is not a fucking DILF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mathabuel=Nathaniel  
> Lord Farquaad Yaoi=Marc  
> Pink Highlighter=Alix  
> *Insert Bread Pun Here*=Marinette  
> Princess Bubblegum=Rose  
> Marceline=Juleka  
> Rich and Gay=Chloé

**Art Cult (the gay agenda)**

_\---8:05 am---_

**Pink Highlighter:** whomst'd've taketh my beverage?

 **Mathabuel:** im pretty sure that isnt even a word

 **Marceline:** what the actual _fuck_?

 **Pink Highlighter:** besides the point

 **Pink Highlighter:** who took my coffee

 **Rich and Gay:** oops

 **Pink Highlighter:** i will kill u

 **Mathabuel:** u could have gottwn ur own coffee

 **Rich and Gay:** b-but stealing

 **Marceline:** I cannot believe that our future mayor likes to steal

 **Pink Highlighter:** u have money, use it

 **Rich and Gay:** do u want ur coffee back or nah

 **Pink Highlighter:** i'll fight u if u dont givw it back

 **Mathabuel:** damn it i want some popcorn now

 **Marceline:** fight! fight! fight! fight!

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** :0 i heard "fight" and came as soon as i could

 **Rich and Gay:** bring it on midget, i can beat ur ass any day, any week

 **Pink Highlighter:** meet me behind mcdonalds, 1 am sharp, be there or be square

 **Rich and Gay:** ur making me miss out on my beauty sleep? prepare to go down

 **Marceline:** damn the tension is thiccer then Kim's neck

 **Pink Highlighter:** assidhfgyuuhfd

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** I wanna be a judge

 **Marceline:** oh me too

 **Mathabuel:** u me too

 **Rich and Gay:** ugh fine

 **Mathabuel:** weapon of choise?

 **Pink Highlighter:** lips ;)

 **Rich and Gay:** ioehwefbewfhobehwjeb nO

 **Mathabuel:** 👁️o👁️

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** have i ever told u that those eyes r v unsetteling?

 **Marceline:** let's go lesbians!

 **Rich and Gay:** fists

 **Pink Highlighter:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Rich and Gay:** get ur damn brain out of the gutter

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** Alix stop being horny challenge

 **Mathabuel:** aoudshyigefaosufb

 **Pink Highlighter:** IM NOT-

 **Marceline:** ijeognijjigr

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** Mari go to bed

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** no >:(

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** i heard that thre wsa gonna be a figth and u have to stream it

 **Pink Highlighter:** we can fight outside ur bakery so u all can watch from the balcony

 **Rich and Gay:** for once ur smart

 **Pink Highlighter:** rude

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Put away your phones, Ms. Bustier is gonna whoop your asses

 **Rich and Gay:** ma'am-

 **Marceline:** I-

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** EXCUSE ME ROSE DID U JUST SWEAR?!?!?!?!??!

 **Princess Bubblegum:** No

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** LIES!

 **Pink Highlighter:** local sweet pink sunshine child swears, the whole cult is shocked

 **Marceline:** asiodfshdbiqojief

 **Mathabuel:** im passing away due to shock

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Then suffer

 **Rich and Gay:** who tf r u and what did u do to the real rose?

 **Princess Bubblegum:** I buried her 40 feet under the ground

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** damn, must hve taken a long time to dig that hoel

 **Mathabuel:** hoel

 **Marceline:** i want my gf back thx ;(

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** Rose woke up today and chose voilence

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Just put your phones down

_\---10 am---_

***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** holy shit a car alarm jusrt went off

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** robbery in this society????

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** oh, nvm it was just an old couple trying to get into their car

 **Marceline:** if they were actually stealing it, no one would suspect anything

 **Pink Highlighter:** i'd suspect them

 **Pink Highlighter:** i dont trust old ppl

 **Rich and Gay:** me neither

 **Princess Bubblegum:** The two of you are made for each other

 **Rich and Gay:** aofsubidfojewi

 **Pink Highlighter:** dont worry bourgeios, shes just delusinoal

 **Marceline:** Chloé when she's the mayor: cutting off the money going to retirement homes because she doesnt trust old ppl

 **Mathabuel:** i can already see teh headlines

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** u know ur gonna be old too, right? @Pink Highlighter @Rich and Gay

 **Pink Highlighter:** bold of u to assume i wont die before 60

 **Rich and Gay:** im not planning on dying

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** ur not planning on dying?

 **Rich and Gay:** im obviously becoming immortal before i turn 25

 **Marceline:** i have a hard time beliving that

 **Pink Highlighter:** i wanna be immortal too >;(

 **Mathabuel:** maybe kiss her and itll make u immortal too ;)

 **Pink Highlighter:** auhdsfbivhqefiowbv

 **Rich and Gay:** weihdbwqefvjhio NO IT WILL NOT

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** if chloe gets kissed she blacks out and starts committing arson

 **Marceline:** i highly doubt that

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** i guess we need to just wiat and see

 **Rich and Gay:** wiat

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** fuck off u soggy pack of crayons

 **Mathabuel:** s-soggy oack of crayons

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** oack

 **Mathabuel:** im breaking up with u

 **Princess Bubblegum:** No, I forbid you

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** ;-; nath-

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** noooooooo my otp

 **Pink Highlighter:** is this the end of the world?

 **Rich and Gay:** rose rly be forbidding ur breakup

 **Marceline:** local tomato boy breaks up with his boyfriend!!!!! (not clickbait!!!!)

 **Pink Highlighter:** ijasdufubhjwdkjfeqijfh

 **Mathabuel:** its the not clickbait for me

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** anyways, do u all think theres a collection of sappoh's poetry on amazon

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** or in like a book store?

 **Rich and Gay:** probabbly

 **Pink Highlighter:** probably*

 **Rich and Gay:** literally choke

 **Pink Highlighter:** oh ur not big enough for that sweetheart

 **Mathabuel:** sjandsfbhajfsfdbhkjsnd

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** oH FUCK-

 **Marceline:** im lighting myself on fire this is so funny

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** MY BOUFRIEND JUST TRIPPED DOWN THE STAIRS, I HOPE UR PROUD ALIX

 **Princess Bubblegum:** JULEKA DON'T DO THAT

 **Pink Highlighter:** oops

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Nath are you okay?????

 **Mathabuel:** im okay : )

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** i thot u broke up 

**Mathabuel:** i wasnt serious

 **Marceline:** dsjiuwbns CHILL BABE IM DOINZG IT IN SPIRIT 

**Rich and Gay:** hello ghost busters theres a spirit here

 **Pink Highlighter:** juwfyhwjwsdyuh

 **Marceline:** ghost busters can catch these motherfucking hands

 **Mathabuel:** oiejwfvhwej im dying

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Can you all like, not die? It's getting annoying

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** jiodefjsjieofh I READ THAT IN THE MOSTEST STRAIGHT GIRL VOICE

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Ew

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** ojeinbewvfiojwefnfbh

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** ANYWAYS,BACK ON TOPIC

 **Rich and Gay:** more like back on hot topic, seeing ur wardrobe

 **Marceline:** saudbihejfefbvh

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** rude

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** anwyas ;-; sappho

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** anwyas

 **Marceline:** guys! sappho is real, i saw her kissing my mom in a denny's parking lot

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** u made sappho sound like a cryptid

 **Mathabuel:** to be fair ur mom is the kind of person that would kiss a cryptid

 **Marceline:** i think she said that she had a fling mothman durring the 80-ties... but she could be just making it up

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** the 80-ties mothman-

 **Mathabuel:** hippie mothamn

 **Rich and Gay:** i would let mothman take me any day, any week

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** arnt u lesbian?

 **Rich and Gay:** i'll always make an exeption for mothman

 **Pink Highlighter:** omg, mothman is daddy

 **Rich and Gay:** ikr!??

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** i cant with u two

 **Mathabuel:** p-please

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** "mothman is daddy" 🤚

 **Marceline:** i mean... i would let mothman hit it for free

 **Marceline:** but only if i was single

 **Princess Bubblegum:** <3

 **Marceline:** <3

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Anyways, class starts now, phones down children

 **Pink Highlighter:** yes möther

_ \---10:35 am--- _

**Mathabuel:** :/ 

**Mathabuel:** histoey is so borning

 **Marceline:** we've literally only had class for 15 minutes

 **Mathabuel:** its still boring

 **Mathabuel:** id rather just draw

 **Marceline:** u draw in all classes

 **Mathabuel:** ... wanna play most likely too? 

**Marceline:** sure

 **Mathabuel:** just with the art cult or do we take our whole class into this?

 **Marceline:** both?

 **Mathabuel:** aight, whos most likely to become a superhero?

 **Marceline:** oh deffo Mari, shes our everyday ladybug 

**Mathabuel:** agreed

 **Marceline:** okay then... whos most likely to walk into a wall while texting?

 **Mathabuel:** aoidsubwfhev

 **Mathabuel:** kim 100%

 **Marceline:** true, that or mari... i mean we love her but shes so clumbsy

 **Mathabuel:** truth

 **Mathabuel:** whos most likely to copy and paste from Wikipedia on an assignment?

 **Marceline:** chloé if she doesnt get help from sabrina

 **Mathabuel:** or like... kim again

 **Marceline:** hmm yeah, prolly lila too if she deosnt copy off alya or someone

 **Marceline:** whos most likely to have a secret tattoo?

 **Mathabuel:** alix energy

 **Marceline:** preach

 **Mathabuel:** lmao

 **Mathabuel:** what would she have tho

 **Marceline:** a bumblebee after her fave superhero ofc

 **Mathabuel:** i see where ur going with this

**Mathabuel changed Pink Highlighter's name to #1 Queen Bee Simp**

**Marceline:** asdifshbfwejiobh

 **Marceline:** i hope they read back

 **Mathabuel:** honestly same

 **Marceline:** okay so... whos most likely to break into school?

 **Mathabuel:** can i say something unsuspected? mylene or sabrina

 **Marceline:** i mean... sabrina i can see with how much she simps for chloé

 **Mathabuel:** sduhiwebhvefvuifewbv #1 Chloé Simp

 **Marceline:** mylene tho? not rly

 **Mathabuel:** i feel like adrien or mari would break into school also

 **Marceline:** ... oh yeah, i can see that too

 **Mathabuel:** its my turn right?

 **Marceline:** yup, go ahead

 **Mathabuel:** who is most likely to join a gang?

 **Marceline:** ooooh, hard question

 **Marceline:** but ive got to go with u nath

 **Mathabuel:** ME!??? i was gonna say u and luka

 **Mathabuel:** the couffaine gang

 **Marceline:** lmao gang gang

 **Mathabuel:** oieqwfvhdjunvf

 **Marceline:** the couffaine gang finna take over paris and beat up hawkmoth

 **Mathabuel:** honestlhy paris would be a better place

 **Marceline:** okay... whos most likely to dropp out of school and just become a stripper?

 **Mathabuel:** marc :/

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** ME?!?!?

 **Mathabuel:** oh hi marc

 **Marceline:** [Oh Hi Mark!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLhoDB-ORLQ)

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** :/ 

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** i would never drop out of school to become a stripper

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** but i can see adrien doing that purely to spite his dad

 **Marceline:** qnwdffwfubiun

 **Marceline:** anyways u wanna join the game?

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** oh yeah sure

 **Mathabuel:** then its ur turn ig

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** whos most likely to have a step sibling that they dont know of

 **Marceline:** adrien 100%

 **Mathabuel:** truth, his dad? dilf

 **Marceline:** iahfbqwjheb

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** afsubihqeffbytudfg

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** but chloé too, i mean... her mom is never in paris, we dont know what she gets up to

 **Marceline:** hmmm truth

 **Mathabuel:** oop-

 **Mathabuel:** whos most likely to kiss their best friend

 **Marceline:** me ofc

 **Mathabuel:** ur dating ur best friend tho

 **Mathabuel:** anyways, i think alya would 100% kiss mari before lila came around

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** oh ho? 

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** i think kim would kiss max 

**Marceline:** oh god dont remind me of their unresolved homoerotic tension

 **Mathabuel:** its somehow worse then chlolix

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** Nathaniel Kurtzberg u gay shipping trash

 **Mathabuel:** asdfuhibqoefb

 **Marceline:** r u the #1 Chlolix shipper?

 **Mathabuel:** ... if u can ship it more then chloé, that fucking tsundure, then yes

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** adfsbhqhfeb

 **Marceline:** chloé is such a tsundure

 **Marceline:** anyhow.. hows most likely to become a a internet troll

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** have u seen adriens "secret" twitter?

 **Mathabuel:** oh god i love _@Aidan_Arrest (Not Adrien Agreste)_ 's posts

 **Marceline:** oaihsfgbiw 

**Mathabuel:** but then again, i can see alya or nino do that... or max

**Marceline:** _agreement_

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** lmao "agreement"

 **Marceline:** shut ur whore mouth

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** ;-; whos most likely to marry their highscool sweet heart

 **Marceline:** mylene and ivan

 **Mathabuel:** i was gonna say u and rose, miss juul_420

 **Marceline:** lmao that name-

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** r-rainbow tomato tho

 **Mathabuel:** u named us rainbow tomato!?!?

 **Marceline:** the best name out there

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** i-i like it

 **Mathabuel:** i like it too babe!

 **Marceline:** hah gayyyyyy

 **Mathabuel:** stfu go make out with ur gf or smth

 **Marceline:** u know damn well i will get kicked out of class

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** hmm, homophobia

 **Marceline:** ... stop tempting me- anyways its ur turn nath 

**Mathabuel:** whos most likely to pull a prank on the pope

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** what kind of quesiton is that

 **Mathabuel:** a good one

 **Marceline:** highkey? alix and kim if max isnt around, lowkey? ivan and adrien

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** nath would

 **Mathabuel:** i can confirm

 **Mathabuel:** but imma say mari

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*** : it is wednesday my dudes

 **Marceline:** hi mari

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*** : aaaahhhhHHHHH

 **Rich and Gay:** it's thursday?

 **Mathabuel:** I- she doesnt know memes!?

 **Marceline** : oh you sweet and innocent child

 **Rich and Gay:** IM NOT SWEET NOR INNOCENT

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** oh we know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Rich and Gay:** shut ur mouth bitch boy

 **Rich and Gay:** anyways im not a fucking tsundure and i'll tell adrein that yall think his dad is a dilf

 **Mathabuel:** pls dont

 **Rich and Gay:** he will cry for sure

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** Gabriel Agreste is my role model and not a fucking DILF, I will fight you

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** im sacred y is ur grammar good?

 **Mathabuel:** stop being so sacred man

 **Marceline:** yeah marc, stop smoking that good holy water cush

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** aisohbwfej I fucking hate u all

 **Rich and Gay:** and i can confirm that he would drop out of school and become a stripper, purely to spite uncle gabe

 **Marceline:** "uncle gabe"

 **Mathabuel:** hey ive got a rhyme

 **Mathabuel:** uncle gabe is babe

 **Rich and Gay:** die

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** CAN U STOP TALKING ABOUT GABRIEL AGRESTE BEING A DILF FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND!?!?!?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** .... hello??? y did yall go quiet for several minutes?

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** come back ;-;

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** lmao their phones got taken

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** .... who did this

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** i think it was nath or jule

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** imma kill one of em l8r then

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** lol have fun

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** oh wait- were the chatroom open when their phoenes got taken?

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** yes our teacher definetly saw u screaming "CAN U STOP TALKING ABOUT GABRIEL AGRESTE BEING A DILF FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND!?!?!?" via text

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** oh fuck

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** well i guess its time to simply pass away

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** lmao aight, have fun

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** imma go back to listening to the lession, the french revolution is p interesting

 ***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** if i didnt already know u i would be shocketh by ur love for history

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** it runs in the family ¯\\_(👁️ ͜ 👁️)_/¯ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm, yeah, hope u liked this shittery... no gabiel agreste isnt dilf, and uncle gabe isnt babe... honestly his head is so fucken long, like sir??? y does ur face look like a horse's face? no offence to the horses tho, i love u


	4. Mr. Chat Noir sir, Are you aware that you are a cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mathabuel=Nathaniel  
> Lord Farquaad Yaoi=Marc  
> #1 Queen Bee Simp=Alix  
> *Insert Bread Pun Here*=Marinette  
> Princess Bubblegum=Rose  
> Marceline=Juleka  
> Rich and Gay=Chloé

** Art Cult (the gay agenda) **

** \---11 pm--- **

***Insert Bread Pun Here*:** happy halloween

***Insert Bread Pun Here* changed their name to Not Ur Basic Witch**

**Rich and Gay:** its barely even spring

 **Marceline:** tsk tsk tsk chloé, halloween is not about the date, its about the ppl ur with

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** i cant hear u over me blasting this is halloween, chloé

**Marceline changed their name to Vampire**

**Not Ur Basic Witch:** *gasp* juleka, highfive

 **Vampire:** highfive mari

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** hell yeah thats my jam!

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** i honestly dont trust ppl who doesnt like it

 **Vampire:** i see u havent changed ur name yet alix

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** shut ur whole mouth thot

 **Rich and Gay:** oh btw i told adrien that some ppl in the art club thot his dad was a dilf, he looked me straight in my eyes and said "i regret society" and then had a breakdown while djwifi died laughing

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** im with adrien on this one ab the whole Mr. Agreste being a dilf :/

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** sup u all, whats crackalackin

 **Vampire:** my joints :=/

 **Rich and Gay:** [Juleka when she stands up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdWXvurWb2U)

 **Vampire:** did u just call my joints cracking ice?

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** ice in ur veins

 **Vampire:** sdiebwhfnadsjniwbr

 **Vampire:** ice in my veins 🧊👉💢

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** whats up with the 💢?

 **Vampire:** the only thing that came up when i searched for veins :=/

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** not the nose-

 **Mathabuel:** do u all think mothman is secretly hawkmoth?

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** how dare?

 **Rich and Gay:** How even dare you insinuate that Mothman, Our dearest hot daddy, Is Hawkmoth, A literal terrorist?

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** wtf ur grammar became good

 **Mathabuel:** hawk-MOTH MOTH-man

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** i think he might be on to somethinig

 **Rich and Gay:** this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous

 **Vampire:** im with chloé on this one

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** what r u gonna say next hmmm? that daddy mothman is actually secretly dilf gabriel and ughly terrorist hawkmoth?

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** stop calling gabriel agreste a dilf

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** never

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** daddy dilf hawkmoth ;)

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** die

 **Vampire:** hawkmoth looks like a bald horse with too big eyes

 **Rich and Gay:** hes a fukcing giant

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** ikr

 **Mathabuel:** lmao imagine alix next to hawkmoth

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** dfwoieubvihjwkf

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** shut the fukc up piss boy

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** p-piss boy

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Hi 

**Vampire:** hi rose :D

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Hi Jules

 **Mathabuel:** oh thank god she stopped it with the noses

 **Vampire:** i was gonna hve a nose on it but it looked too much like a penis :=/

 **Rich and Gay:** diofjbvhnfjieoebv 

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** bonfires r just domestic arson

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** and candles r small enslaved arson : )

 **Mathabuel:** thank u for this wisdom

 **Vampire:** u two r speaking my language :=)

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** talking ab candles, i accidentally spilled hot wax on myself :(

 **Mathabuel:** tf, how do u accidentally spill wax on urself

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Oh no, are you okay?

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** im perfectly fine :)

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** nath u know that i have a addiction to scented candles

 **Rich and Gay:** ofc u of all ppl would have a wax kink

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** ipadhfbvnejiwb I DONT HAVE A WAX KINK, fCUK OFF U SOGGY HALF COOKED BUTT WAFFLE

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** the best insult ive ever seen

 **Mathabuel:** is it better then soggy pack of crayons tho?

 **Vampire:** soggy half cooked butt waffle takes the lead in my opinion

 **Princess Bubblegum:** ^

 **Rich and Gay:** stfu wax kink judy hops

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** hmm chloé u need to step up on ur insults

 **Rich and Gay:** ur one of the ppl in our class that needs to start using a glue stick instead of chapstick _@Not Ur Basic Witch_

 **Vampire:** damn-

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** :0

 **Mathabuel:** say smth ab lila please

 **Rich and Gay:** ive been waiting for this day, gimme a second to pull up my notes

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** lmao u have a whole thing in notes for this?

 **Rich and Gay:** lila's birth certificate is just an apology letter from the condom factory

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** MA'AM

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** ihoadshfbefhiub lmaoooo DRAG HER!!!!

 **Vampire:** aoidhfsbhkafhdisdb

 **Mathabuel:** keep going : )

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** :0 yes

 **Rich and Gay:** lila is so ugly she makes blind kids cry

 **Mathabuel:** PREACH

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** adhfusfvbifheawsbv

 **Rich and Gay:** i mean its not our fault that her face looks like she got gang-banged by several makeup stores

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** oasdfbhwqejofbhdjefdb

 **Vampire:** truth

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** osdffsfbhdqwdfhkjd

 **Rich and Gay:** lila is not a model, shes a bitch with good photoshop skills

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Lila looks like something I drew with my left hand

 **Vampire:** adfshvbwdbiefubhd GO ROSE, GO!!!

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** ajkdfsbfehdiojfh mu rib is gping to pop oit asdhufhsf

 **Mathabuel:** b-babe dont die, ur ass is too phat

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** aosdjifhbdjofd

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** Hey you all, why is Mari dying of laughter?

 **Rich and Gay:** who tf r u and y do u text like a nun?

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** I'm just the most handsome savior of Paris

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** cap

 **Mathabuel:** kinda sus ngl

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** yeah right

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** Meowtch, tough crowd 

**Not Ur Basic Witch:** _@#1 Queen Bee Simp_ Why the Bee thought, I'm much more bee-utiful

 **Rich and Gay:** excuse u!???? ur litteraly more disappointing than an unsalted pretzel, Queen Bee is so much better than u

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** And yet I have more fans then the Bee~

 **Vampire:** okay yeah thats chat noir

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** its nath's fault that this is my name ;(

 **Mathabuel:** u havent changed it tho

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Hi Chat Noir

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** Hello citizen!

 **Mathabuel:** how do u know mari?

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** and y r u casually hanging out w/ u

 **Vampire:** lmao and mari never said anything 

**Not Ur Basic Witch:** I'm wounded! My purr-incess never talk about me? 

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** hol up-

 **Rich and Gay:** aksjdbhqekbdh WHAT!? haahah this is suhc good blackmail, thx u alley cat

 **Princess Bubblegum:** The MariChat shippers are thriving this fine afternoon

 **Mathabuel:** its almost midnight tho-

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** oh shit, its almost midnight?

 **Vampire:** huh?

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** the fight!

 **Rich and Gay:** i thot u were joking-

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** Oh a cat-fight? Without me?

 **Rich and Gay:** shut it u nun, there is no fight

 **Mathabuel:** y r u calling him a nun when he literally runs around in leather

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** You mean litter-ally :D

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** ugh these puns

 **Rich and Gay:** do i look like i have the energy to kink shame him rn?

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** u litearlly said i had a wax kink some minutes ago-

 **Vampire:** lmao ive seen ur "secret" twitter where u kinkshame him like once a week

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** THAT'S YOU!??? 

**Rich and Gay:** oops, looks like the cat's out of the bag

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** ;0 You can't just take my brand in front of meoahebfheifbdfbdfsjdb

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** lmao hes dead

 **Mathabuel:** mari commited a fellony

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** what llies has chat said about me?

 **Princess Bubblegum:** He hasn't said much, just called you his princess (which is very romantic btw)

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** ughhhh, im going to kill that stray

 **Mathabuel:** hey, how come u hang out with him?

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** howd u two even meet?

 **Vampire:** 👀

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** i helped him during nath's akumazation

 **Mathabuel:** im sorry ab that btw

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** its fine nath

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** and turns out when u feed a stray c(h)at he stays around :/

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** i n c h r e s t i n g

 **Rich and Gay:** u should know better then to feed strays 

**Vampire:** poor chat noir

 **Mathabuel:** ^

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** so mari... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** ITS NOT LIKE THAT WERE JUST FRIENDS SHIUT UP MARC

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** lmaooooooooooo

 **Rich and Gay:** anyways, dupain-cheng, do u have blackmail on the kittycat? 👀

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** ... 

**Vampire:** consider it as payback for him exposing u as his "purr-incess"

**Not Ur Basic Witch sent three videos**

**Mathabuel:** .... that slut drop tho

 **Vampire:** oaishdfbvjiefosbdjsfdfjsb

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** hes a fucking cat

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** i thot i would never see the day chat noir danced to toxic and do a slut drop at the end, but yet here we are

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** he was high on catnip :/

 **Vampire:** even better-

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Awe, the one with the laser pointer was so cute!

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** his pupils r so dilated lmao

 **Mathabuel:** mari ask him if hes aware that hes a cat for me

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** lmao aight

**Not Ur Basic Witch sent one video**

**Mathabuel:** aidhosbafiojsvbfen

 **Princess Bubblegum:** ^

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** "sir, are u aware that u are a cat"

**#1 Queen Bee Simp:[Chat RN](https://www.meme-arsenal.com/en/create/template/673434)**

**Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** iaoshujdfhew

 **Vampire:** hes basically a furry

 **Rich and Gay:** FINNALY SOMEONE AGREES

 **Mathabuel:** phahasuisgfsgsd

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** lmao, then Rena Rouge is a furry too then

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** the fox lady right?

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** lmao yeah

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** the better version of volpina

 **Vampire:** then carapace is a scalie-

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Anyways, I should go to bed, you all should too, good night and see you all in school

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** night rose!

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** good night!

 **Mathabuel:** gödnight möther

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** we will, night rose!

 **Rich and Gay:** good night or whatever

 **Vampire:** sweet dreams rose

 **Princess Bubblegum:** Ofc they will be sweet, you are in them

 **Mathabuel:** jasidbefjdfbh SMOOTH

 **Vampire:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Vampire:** good night all, bye

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** lmao

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** good night jule ;)

 **Vampire:** aisdjfjiafds fuck off

 **Rich and Gay:** night goth girl

 **Vampire:** goth girl ✋😤

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** night juleka

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** night juul! sleep good

 **Mathabuel:** good night other möther

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** and then there were 4 

**Rich and Gay:** no, bc i need to get my beautysleep my, bye

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** good night then chlo

 **Rich and Gay:** night judy hops

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** >;0

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** night bourgeios

 **Mathabuel:** good ridance, shes finnaly gone

 **Rich and Gay:** fuck u too

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** night chloé

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** sweet dreams ig

 **Rich and Gay:** ofc they will be sweet, ladybug finna be in them 

**#1 Queen Bee Simp changed Rich and Gay's name to #1 Ladybug Simp**

**Not Ur Basic Witch:** can someoen simp for lb more then chat tho?

 **#1 Ladybug Simp:** adfsuhibhfhu fuck u kubdel

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) fuck me urself coward

 **#1 Ladybug Simp:** adfsjbgfejoiw FUCK OFF AND GOOD NIGHT LOOSERS

 **Mathabuel:** lmao

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** lmao i love teasing her

 **Lord Farquaad Yaoi:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** shut the fuck up tinkywinky

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** t-tinkywinky

**Mathabuel changed Lord Farquaad Yaoi's name to Tinky Winky**

**Tinky Winky:** ajfisfbhae i hate u all

 **Tinky Winky:** i hope u all piss ur pants

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** adjfjebdfpfejwidb

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** no<3

 **Tinky Winky:** >;( im going offline now, bye

 **Mathabuel:** hes so fucking petty

 **Tinky Winky:** ik im pretty

 **Mathabuel:** not what i said

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** lmao good night marc

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** oh bye marc 

**Mathabuel:** night babe!

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** ...

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** rude hes not even gonna say night back smh

 **Mathabuel:** ikr?

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** lmao

 **Mathabuel:** hey mari add chat noir to the chat

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** why?

 **Mathabuel:** y not

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** pls, i'll get u coffee

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** ...fine

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** lets gooooooooooooooooo

 **Mathabuel:** time to take his nun speech away, yeet

**Not Ur Basic Witch added Chat Noir to Art Cult (the gay agenda)**

**Chat Noir:** Oh, is this the day I unknowingly joined a cult?

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** sksajifisksakafdhhgr

 **Chat Noir:** Oh it's you, the QB simp!

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** lmao, i like bunnyx more tho

 **Chat Noir:** She's super cool!

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** whos bunnyx?

 **Chat Noir:** Witch themed names, huh?

**Chat Noir changed their name to Bihexual**

**Bihexual:** Anyways, Bunnyx is the rabbit hero, she does time-travel!!!! It's so cool!!

 **Mathabuel:** [WELC CHAT](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRknOcHQ4Ew)

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** asdhfbvqefbdhsfkdbfdsd

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** chat noir the bicon

 **Bihexual:** Hah

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** ajfgkabqaiebgj

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** y is he so wholesome?

 **Bihexual:** Not wholesome! Just sheltered

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** look at that, a fucking sheltered rich kid

 **Mathabuel:** called it

 **Bihexual:** Is it really that obvious?

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** kinda

 **Bihexual:** Huh, okay

 **Bihexual:** Oh would you look at the time, I need to go patrol

 **Bihexual:** See you all around!

 **Mathabuel:** goodbye bicon!

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** bye chat noir!

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** bye chat!

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** shit i havent done the english hw, bye!

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** bye mari!

 **Mathabuel:** bye mari, good luck

 **Not Ur Basic Witch:** thxs!

 **Mathabuel:** and then there were 2

 **Mathabuel:** u know what we should do

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** oh worm? 

**#1 Queen Bee Simp:** ⊂ヽ  
＼＼ Λ＿Λ  
＼( 'ㅅ' )  
> ⌒ヽ  
/ へ ＼  
/ / ＼＼  
ﾚ ノ ヽつ  
/ /  
/ /|  
( (ヽ  
| |、＼  
| 丿 ＼ ⌒)  
| | ) /  
⊂ヽ 

**Mathabuel:** smh thats smth chat noir would send

 **Mathabuel:** anyways

 **Mathabuel:** we should add lila and then have chloé drag her fucking shit

 **#** **1 Queen Bee Simp:**... sounds lit im in

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** but we need to change our names so she doesnt know who we are!

 **Mathabuel:** right, rigtt.....

 **Mathabuel:** something that has no conection with us what so ever...

 **#1 Queen Bee Simp:** yup, ugh its hard... and we need to get one for chlo ig

 **Mathabuel:** hmm aight

**Mathabuel changed #1 Ladybug Simp's name to a literal angel**

**#1 Queen Bee Simp:** afdsuifefhiofhfdbhsf

**Mathabuel changed their name to Insecurities and Glitterglue**

**#1 Queen Bee Simp:** wtf nath

 **Insecurities and Glitterglue:** she will nvr know its me

**#1 Queen Bee Simp changed their name to Scented Candles and Monster Energy**

**Insecurities and Glitterglue:** oh shit we need to change the group name too

 **Scented Candles and Monster Energy:** on it

**Scented Candles and Monster Energy changed the group name to Crotch Goblins**

**Insecurities and Glitterglue:** abfakkbegwrbb PERFEct

 **Scented Candles and Monster Energy:** thanks nath

 **Scented Candles and Monster Energy:** time to ping the dragon

**Scented Candles and Monster Energy:** _@a literal angel_

**Insecurities and Glitterglue:** _@a literal angel_

**Scented Candles and Monster Energy:** _@a literal angel_

 **Insecurities and Glitterglue:** _@a literal angel_

 **Scented Candles and Monster Energy:** _@a literal angel_

**Insecurities and Glitterglue:** _@a literal angel_

**a literal angel:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO U TWO WANT!????

 **Scented Candles and Monster Energy:** were gonna invite lie-la and have u destroy her shit (its alix btw)

 **Insecurities and Glitterglue:** im nath

 **a literal angel:** on one condition

 **Insecurities and Glitterglue:** go ahead

 **a literal angel:** i get to change Alix's name

 **Scented Candles and Monster Energy:** but i like my name ;-;

 **Insecurities and Glitterglue:** yeah sure change her name

**a literal angel changed Scented Candles and Monster Energy's name to Wax Kink**

**Wax Kink:** wow fuck u too

**Insecurities and Glitterglue changed a literal angel's name to Kinkshamer**

**Kinkshamer:** lmao okay lets go then

**Wax Kink added Lila to Crotch Goblins**

**Lila:** huh? it's almost 1 am, what do you want?

 **Kinkshamer:** welcome lila rossi, we have been waiting u 😈😈😈😈😈

 **Lila:** who are you?

I **nsecurities and Glitterglue changed Lila's name to Lie-la**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN a cliffhanger :)
> 
> !!!!ALSO!!!!   
> !PSA!  
> I had to clarify that they are 16/17 bc im unconfy with literal 13 yr olds saving paris, also the kinda adult humor... so... The MLB timeline is so fricking wonky btw


End file.
